Banquet of the Golden Witch/Truth
The following describes the truth of what happened behind-the-scenes in Banquet of the Golden Witch. Culprit: Sayo Yasuda and Eva Ushiromiya as separate killers, without Sayo knowing Eva's involvement until near the end. Accomplices: Terumasa Nanjo and Maria Ushiromiya (Sayo's), Hideyoshi Ushiromiya (Eva's). Before the murders: Sayo played the witch's part and gave Maria the letter. The first twilight: Sayo killed Genji, Kumasawa and Gohda. She constructed the closed-room ring with them, Kinzo's corpse and dressed as both Shannon and Kanon. The first corpse found was Shannon's. Then, after everyone went away, she quickly dressed as Kanon, the last corpse. She locked the chapel from the inside and played dead as Kanon. By killing both Shannon and Kanon personas, "none of the murders were suicides, traps or accidents.""Illusions to illusions. In the closed-room ring, the end and the beginning overlap." It is, however, never said in red that the last three rooms, including the chapel, were locked. The second twilight: Soon after the first twilight, Eva solved the epitaph and discovered the gold, which drove her crazy. When Eva was returning to the mansion, she met Rosa (who also solved the epitaph). They talked about sharing the gold, but Eva wanted to keep it all for herself and the conversation ended with Rosa blackmailing her sister. Later, Rosa and Maria went to the garden and met Eva. Eva and Rosa disputed about the gold. The dispute turned into a full-blown fight, and Eva pushed Rosa, causing her to fall over and stab herself on the metal thorn of the fence; Rosa died instantly. Eva, turning around and seeing Maria's look of horror at her aunt having killed her mother, grabbed the little girl and strangled her to death. She then snuck her way back to the room Hideyoshi was in, making sure not to be spotted by anyone else."Earth to earth. No falsehoods in their final moments as told." Given that Hideyoshi was smoking and covering for Eva, it implies she had intended to kill Rosa as soon as she left the room and talked to Hideyoshi about it, who agreed with her intent. The fact this follows the epitaph is a coincidence, however the bodies were not pierced by stakes, hinting at it. The fourth twilight, fifth, and sixth twilights: After finding the bodies of Rosa and Maria, Rudolf and Kyrie suspected Eva thanks to the cigarette left in the room Hideyoshi and Eva were supposedly in, and planned to corner her. Rudolf and Kyrie dragged Eva and Hideyoshi to the main mansion with the fake premise of getting more food (presumably not to put the kids in danger if things went wrong in the guesthouse). When confronting them, Eva and Hideyoshi shot both Rudolf and Kyrie. However, before dying, Kyrie used the last of her strength to shoot Hideyoshi. Earth to earth. No falsehoods in their final moments as told." To make it look like it had been the work of the witch, or the same person who carried out the first twilight, she grabbed three of the stakes that had been used for the first twilight and placed them on the bodies. The fact that the three gunshot wounds matched the fourth, fifth and sixth twilights was a coincidence. Another interpretation is that Sayo was nearby and saw the scene. After Eva left, she placed the stakes on the three bodies. However if this were the case, Eva would've potentially reacted to the stakes more when she came back with the others. The ''Requiem of the Golden Witch'''' manga shows that Eva and Hideyoshi were bribed, and Hideyoshi shot both Rudolf and Kyrie before being killed by the latter. '''The seventh and eighth twilights:' When Eva returned to the guesthouse alone, Krauss and Natsuhi were asleep, as she had sedated their coffee (presumably with Rosa's medicine to calm down Maria). She strangled them with a rope, moved their corpses outside the mansion, and locked the guesthouse. Eva's intention was to clear away suspicion from her, and eventually kill everyone but George, making it look like the work of someone else so George wouldn't suspect her and they could keep all the gold."Earth to earth. The obvious culprit wields a mutable blade." The ninth twilight: Sayo called Nanjo by telephone and ordered him to tell George she was alive. When George arrived where she "died", Sayo pointed a gun at him and killed him. It can be assumed that by this point she'd realized other deaths had occurred, which is why Sayo's next twilight after the first was not the second and instead jumped to a single death twilight. However, the reason why she didn't pierce George's body with a stake is unknown. The reason why the bank PIN (07151129) was left on the door is also unknown, especially given that a card and instructions are needed to use it, but it could simply be to strengthen the mystery aspect. It is also possible that those are Battler and Sayo's birthdays. Battler stated himself that first part is his birthday, while November 29th is Beatrice's birthday as revealed in ''Requiem of the Golden Witch''. It might also be a hint, as the numbers 0715 and 1129 will be moved apart when the door opens. Jessica incriminated Eva and was blinded by accident when Eva's gun almost shot her in the face. Nanjo took care of her while Battler was looking over Eva. Sayo then killed Nanjo, shooting him in the head. This makes an extra victim that dies before the tenth twilight, according to the epitaph, but this is because Sayo was unaware of the total number of people Eva had killed. Sayo then played Kanon's role (however Kanon's death had already been acknowledged and would soon be again by EVA-Beatrice, so it was not the full Kanon persona resurrecting), telling Jessica not to touch him (because she would realize that "Kanon" was dressed as Beatrice, since that's what she does once both Kanon and Shannon are dead) and moving Jessica to another room. Finally alone with Battler, Eva killed him by shooting through his heart, even though the reason why she didn't simply shoot all of them once she found George dead is questionable. The tenth twilight: Sayo hid Jessica behind a curtain, but was shortly spotted by Eva. Eva, upon seeing Beatrice, claimed and proved to have solved the epitaph, as to which Sayo was unaware of. Beatrice told Eva about the bomb, and about how to escape the explosion by going to Kuwadorian. Eva followed the instructions and was saved. The bomb killed Jessica, and Sayo was either killed by the bomb or Eva. Why she chose to save Eva only, and not Jessica too by deactivating the bomb altogether or telling Eva to do so instead, is unknown, since that's what would be done according to her rules once somebody solved the epitaph. Category:Truth